A New Life
by ParadiseLost23
Summary: After an argument with her parents, Brooke is forced to move from NY to Tree Hill. WHo will she live with? Read and find out. Brathan?Brucas?Leyton?Naley?Laley?Jeyton? Check out my profile for hints
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Okay so this story is loosely based on a-broken-teen's story, A New Life. She asked me to carry it on as she doesn't want to anymore, but I decided to kind of re-write. Here's the first chapter. ENJOY!

**Chapter 1- Moving**

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Brooke groaned at the screeching voice as she headed down the stairs. This was _not_ good.

"Yes mother?" She asked as innocently as possible. Of course it didn't work. How could it, when the room she was stood in looked like a bomb had gone off? The furniture was all over the place, plastic cups littered the floor, and the occasionally bra could be seen dangling from various places. And this was only the living room.

"Don't act all innocent! Do you care to explain why _my_ house is in such a state?" All Brooke did in response was roll her eyes.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Well as you can probably tell, I threw a party."

"Don't get smart with me young lady! I'm sick and tired of your constant partying and bad attitude."

"You're sick of it? You're never here! You weren't meant to be back for another week! It's not as if I was going to leave it like this!" This statement from Brooke was true. She'd woken up 2 hours before next to some random guy with a _very _bad headache. It'd taken her an hour to finally get him out of her bed, and to then get rid of all the other drunken teenagers that were passed out in different rooms. She _was _going to tidy up, but she'd decided to have a shower first, which was why, at this very moment, Brooke Davis was stood arguing with her mother in the living room wearing nothing but a towel. Brooke groaned again as her father walked into the room.

"It's done." He said talking to his wife. She nodded in response and looked at her daughter.

"What's done?" Brooke asked confused.

"You have until 7 o'clock to get this house tidy and pack your things. You're moving out." Mr Davis snapped before walking out of the room.

"Wait? WHAT! Moving? Where to? Who with?" This was not good _at all_.

"You are moving to Tree Hill in North Carolina, to live with some friends of ours." Mrs Davis replied.

"NORTH CAROLINA! You can't be serious!" By the look on her parents' face, they were deadly serious. "Mom, dad don't do this please! I promise I won't throw another party. I swear!"

"New York is no good for you Brooke. Besides, your father and I are moving to California and I doubt you'd be better behaved there."

"But you're sending me to some hick town that no-one has ever heard of! I love New York! I have friends here!"

"You'll make new friends Brooke. This decision is final. You're catching a flight tonight. I suggest you go and get dressed, tidy this house and pack." With that, she walked out of the room in search of her husband.

"Son of a…" was all that could be heard as Brooke headed upstairs to do as her mother asked.

* * *

Six hours later, Brooke had tidied the house, cried down the phone several times while talking to her friends and had almost finished packing; with an hour left to spare. By her bedroom door stood four suitcases packed with clothes and make-up, and a large carry on back filled with different magazines, her I-Pod, cell phone and laptop. Apparently, the rest of her belongings would arrive in Tree Hill a few days after she got there. She still couldn't get over the fact that her parents were sending her away. She didn't even know the people she was going to live with. _They could be anything. Murderers, paedophiles, drug lords, assassins. What if they hate children! Oh my god, what if they have children and I don't get along with them!_ Her mother knocking on her door, rudely interrupted Brooke's train of thought.

"It's time to go." In response, Brooke stood up mumbling something to do with 'hicks' and 'not fair'. She grabbed her carry on bag and a suitcase, while her father struggled with the other three down the stairs.

* * *

Brooke grabbed her bag, as she got ready to board the plane.

"Well…bye I guess." She mumbled to her parents.

"Brooke, this is for the best. You'll realise that in time." Her mother declared.

"Whatever." 

"We'll call." Her father offered smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just like all those other times you rang while you were on 'business trips'." She snapped. Turning her back on her mother and father, Brooke walked toward the gate.

Brooke spent most of her time on the plane flicking through her magazines, listening to her I-Pod or sleeping. She tried to watch an in-flight movie, but it well and truly sucked so she gave up. 

Stepping off of the plane and heading into the airport, Brooke began nibbling on her lower lip. One of her many bad habits when she was nervous. After grabbing her bags, Brooke looked around to try and find any sign of the people she was going to be living with. It wasn't long until Brooke spotted a blonde woman holding a sign with her name on it. Taking a deep breath, she started walking towards the woman; a big fake smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Hi. I'm Brooke." The woman smiled in response and held out her hand.

"I'm Deb Scott." Brooke shook the woman's hand briefly, feeling awkward being so formal.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Mrs. Scott." Of course it was a complete lie. Brooke wished that she had said no to her mother so she could still be in New York, but Brooke thought it would be polite. After all, the woman was taking in a complete stranger and had come to pick her up from the airport at three in the morning.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be nice to have a girl around the house. And please, call me Deb." Brooke smiled and nodded in response as they got into the car and began to drive.

"So…who else do you live with?"

"My husband Dan and son Nathan. He's 17 same as you, so when you start Tree Hill High on Monday, you'll be in the same grade." Brooke once again nodded in response, and spent the rest of the drive looking out of the window. Brooke gasped as the car came to a stop. The Scott residence was as big as her previous home in New York. But she should have guessed that, they did know her parents after all. Brooke and Deb grabbed the teenager's suitcases and headed into the house. Deb showed her to her room and then turned toward her before leaving.

"I know this must be difficult for you Brooke, but I'm sure you'll like it here. If you need anything at all just let me know. Goodnight."

"Thanks Deb. Goodnight." Once Deb had left the room, Brooke opened up a suitcase and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a blank tank top. After changing, Brooke climbed into her new double bed, trying to fall asleep before having to deal with the day ahead of her.

**A/N-** Okay! So what do you think so far? Review and let me know people!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far. Hope you like this chapter. I know it's not very long but hopefully the next one will be.

**Chapter 2-Shower Meetings**

Brooke woke the next morning to the sound of knocking at her door. Rolling over, she looked at the clock next to her and groaned as the red numbers flashed 10:30.

"Come in." Brooke mumbled, her voice raspier than usual from the rude awakening. Deb poked her head through the door and smiled at the teen.

"Morning Brooke. Sorry to wake you, but Dan and I have to leave. We'll only be gone a few days, a week at the most. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet Dan before we left?" Brooke sat up and rubbed her eyes, hoping it would help keep them open. Stepping out of bed, she turned to Deb and smiled.

"Sure why not." Both women headed down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Brooke smiled at the man sat on a stool eating a slice of toast while reading the paper.

"Brooke! It's nice to finally meet you. Your parents have told me and Deb so much about you." Dan exclaimed standing up. Brooke looked at him confused.

"Seriously? They have?" Dan Scott nodded his head in response. Brooke noticed that Dan was the total opposite of his wife. While Deb was small, blonde and seemed more to herself, Dan was tall, raven haired and bold.

"We're sorry we have to go on this business trip. It was made before we knew you were coming and we couldn't get out of it."

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to parents going on business trips." Brooke smiled and sat down on a stool across from Dan.

"Well I've got you something," Dan stated fishing into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pair of keys. "Your dad always used to say how much you wanted this car when you were little. I don't know if you changed your mind but here you go." He finished, throwing the keys to Brooke. She caught them with ease and looked between Dan and Deb.

"You bought me a car?! You don't even know me!"

"Well you can't walk everywhere and you _definitely_ can't rely on Nathan giving you a ride." Deb replied smiling at her newest houseguest.

"Come on," Dan continued putting a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you come and see what it is." Brooke nodded eagerly and followed the two Scott's outside and down to the garage. Dan opened the garage door and smiled at Brooke. Brooke looked into the garage and screamed, jumping up and down. She ran and hugged Deb first and then Dan.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Brooke walked into the garage and ran her hand along the black paint of her new 1967 Chevy Impala.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. She never knew why, but ever since she was four, she had always been interested in cars. As soon as she'd seen a 1967 Chevy Impala for the first time, she knew it was the car she wanted. Dan looked at his watch and then back up at Brooke.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm afraid we have to go now, but we'll talk when we get back. Nathan's in bed and I doubt he'll be up anytime soon." Brooke nodded in response and the three said their goodbyes. After the Scott's had left, Brooke headed into the house and headed upstairs for a shower. After being in their for ten minutes, Brooke heard the door open and someone speak.

"It's just me. I'll clean my teeth and I'll be out." Brooke popped her head from around the shower and smiled.

"I'm guessing your Nathan?" Nathan head spun round and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Umm, yeah…sorry I thought you were my Dad."

"Your mom and dad left about 20 minutes ago for a 'business trip'."

"Oh…who are you?" Brooke looked at the boy in surprise.

"They didn't tell you about me?" Nathan shook his head in response. "Brooke Davis. I've just moved in." Showing her dimpled smile, Nathan once again shook his head.

"Okay then, we'll talk when you're out of the shower and not naked." Brooke laughed in response and nodded, going back to her shower.

* * *

An hour later, Brooke headed down the stairs wearing a short denim skirt and a white, silky, spaghetti strapped top, with her long brown hair straightened. She headed into the kitchen, to find Nathan sitting on a stool flipping through a magazine.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time it's happened." She replied winking at him. Nathan smirked in response and closed the magazine.

"So Brooke Davis, why are you living in my house?"

"My parents know your parents and they kind of kicked me out." Brooke replied sheepishly.

"That sucks."

"I guess. So…wanna go out for breakfast? I need to test drive my new baby!"

"Sure. We can go to Karen's Café. I'm meeting up with some people after though. Come if you like, you can meet everyone then."

"Why not." Brooke replied showing her dimpled smile.

Both teens got up and headed outside toward the garage. Brooke expected the ride to the café to be awkward, considering the two had just met and it was while she was taking a shower, but surprisingly it wasn't. The first ten minutes, Brooke spent listening to Nathan's awed voice saying 'I can't believe my dad bought you a car!', and the rest of the drive, was spent finding more out about each other. Brooke found out that Nathan was on the basketball team, and that after breakfast, they would be meeting the rest of the team and the cheerleaders.

**This chapter really sucked I know! I'm sorry! The next one will be better i promise! But at the minute my mind is full of ideas for a Harry Potter fic and I can't seem to concentrate on OTH! Terrible I know! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I swear I'm going to try and keep on top of all my stories from now on! Hope you all like the new chapter. Review and let me know.

**Chapter 3 – The Gang**

The bell above the door sounded as Nathan and Brooke entered Karen's cafe. The place was small and light and the smell of food was mouth watering. Brooke loved it. The two teenagers walked up to the counter where a brown haired woman was serving coffee to a balding customer. She looked up at the two and smiled when she saw Nathan.

"Hi Nathan. I wasn't expecting you here this morning. I thought you were meeting Lucas and the others at the Rivercourt?" The women walked around the counter and hugged Nathan.

"I am, but we decided to come for some breakfast first." Karen looked at Brooke and smiled extending a hand toward her.

"Hi. I'm Karen Roe, Lucas' mom. You'll probably meet him later." Brooke took her hand and smiled in return.

"I'm Brooke Davis. Nathan's new roommate." Karen looked at Nathan quizzically.

"She moved from New York to live with us. My parents know her parents." Karen walked back behind the counter and once again smiled in Brooke's direction.

"Well it's no New York, but I hope you like it here in Tree Hill Brooke."

"I'm sure I will." Of course that was a lie. It was true, she might end up liking Tree Hill, the people seemed nice enough, but it wasn't the life she was used to, and it would take a while for her to adjust.

"Why don't you two go and take a seat and I'll send Haley over to take your order." Nathan and Brooke nodded their heads and headed towards an empty table.

"She seems nice."

"She really is." Brooke picked up a menu and skimmed over it, trying to decide what to order. She glanced up as a young girl, around her age, came to their table.

"Hey guys. You ready to order?"

"I'll have a coffee and a plate of blueberry pancakes. Brooke?"

"I'll have the same please." The waitress nodded and jotted the order down on her notepad.

"I'm Haley James by the way. I thought I better introduce myself seeing as this jerk won't." Haley stated nodding her head in Nathan's direction, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you Brooke. Your food shouldn't be too long." With one last smile, Haley turned around and headed towards a newly occupied table. Brooke looked at Nathan with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"A jerk huh?" Nathan sighed and once again rolled his eyes.

"Haley and I don't really get along. I mean, she was my tutor for about a month, but we just couldn't handle being in the same room for a certain length of time." Brooke chuckled and glanced back at Haley.

"So why don't you two get along? I mean there's gotta be a reason."

"Well, I used to be a real ass to Lucas who's Haley's best friend...and my half brother." Brooke raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Really? What's the story there then?" Nathan sat back in his chair and thanked Karen as she brought their coffees.

"When my dad was in high school, he dated Karen. After he started college he found out she was pregnant, but he also found out that my mom was pregnant. So he decided to forget about Karen and Lucas and married my mom. Mainly because she had more money."

"Wow. Drama."

"Yeah believe me, this maybe a small town, but we get a lot of it here." Nathan smirked. Just as the conversation ended, Haley turned up with their food.

"Their you go."

"Thanks tutor girl." Brooke replied as she began to dig into her food. Haley just smiled and shook her head as she walked away.

Brooke followed Nathan's lead as he got out of the car and headed toward the court full of teens. _Oh my god! What if they all hate me? I hate moving to new stupid places!_ As they got closer, Brooke saw that there were eight people there; 1 girl and 7 boys.

"Dawg! What took you so long? Who's your friend?" Brooke tried to stop herself from laughing as the boy who had spoken started checking her out. Nathan laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry guys and girl. We went for breakfast. This is Brooke Davis. She just moved here from New York and she's living with me." Nathan turned to Brooke before pointing to each person. "Brooke this is Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Skillz, Mouth, Tim Smith, Jake Jagelski, Fergie and Junk."

"Hey guys." Brooke said smiling at them. After being introduced, the boys decided to play basketball; Jake, Tim, Fergie and Junk vs. Nathan, Lucas and Skillz, so the girls sat on the bench to watch while Mouth did the commentary.

"So Brooke, how you liking Tree Hill so far?" Peyton asked starting up the conversation.

"It's okay I guess. I mean I only got here last night, well this morning, so I haven't really seen much of it. I guess I'll be able to answer better once I've started school." Brooke chuckled.

"It's not so bad here. There's normally something to do, especially when school starts up. There's always more parties then. And then there's Tric as well."

"What's Tric?"

"It's a club. Karen, Lucas' mom, owns it. Well part of it. Nathan's mom Deb owns part as well. It's really cool. They do underage nights and I always try and get some decent bands to play, or if not, then a decent DJ."

"Wow. Sounds pretty good."

"Yeah. You should totally come tonight. It's an underage night , but I didn't manage to get a band. It'll be a lot fun."

"Sure why not." While the boys continued to play, Brooke and Peyton carried on getting to know more about each other and quickly became friends. They organised for that night, so when the group left the river court, they all knew where and when they were meeting.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter!! It will be a while until I can update because my trial for microsoft word ran out…why we have to have bloody trials nowadys instead of the whole thing I'll never know!! Anyway I will try and write chapters while I'm at college (which is what I'm doing now) if I get the time.

Sorry again and thank you all for being so patient…I love you guys!! Don't forget to send me ideas for future chapters especially Manhattan's Elite as I'm struggling with where to take this one :)

Until next time xxx


End file.
